The Impossible Girl and Her Box
by Elphaba-TheDefiant
Summary: A series of oneshots about Clara and the TARDIS and how one mishap on the way to a water park changed absolutely everything they had ever known. Enjoy!


It had started off as a pretty normal trip in the TARDIS – they had been heading for some super famous water park in some weird, far off galaxy that Clara had never heard of. It sounded exciting though! So she had dashed off to the wardrobe and changed quickly into a bikini, throwing a pair of denim shorts and a very, sheer red t-shirt over the top.

She bounded back to the control room, her silver sandals making soft tapping noises against the cool metal flooring. She had literally just entered the room when the TARDIS jerked violently, sending her sprawling across the floor with a very loud thud.

"Clara! You okay?" The Doctor yelled, still clinging onto the TARDIS console.

"Fine!" Clara shouted over the wheezing of the engines. She lurched forward and grabbed onto a railing, yelping as she was thrown about. "What's happening?!" she hissed at him.

"I don't know, okay?" The Doctor called back. There was a large thump as the TARDIS landed heavily, throwing both the Doctor and Clara to the floor as all the lights cut out.

"Oh...oh, that's never good." The Doctor muttered, jumping up and running his hands over the console. Clara grunted and pulled herself up to a standing position.

"Where are we anyway?" she muttered, slipping out of the TARDIS doors and shivering as a cool breeze hit her bare legs. "Okay so not a water park."

She continued to wander through the desolated forest, ignoring the fact that the Doctor hadn't followed her and she was completely alone. Or so she thought.

From somewhere behind her, a wracking, wheezing cough sounded and Clara nearly jumped out of her skin. She spun on her heels in time to spot a woman struggling to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, easy there." Clara murmured, hurriedly rushing to the woman's side, her hands moving to support her back as she sat with her.

"Alright now?" Clara asked softly, looking the woman over. She was certainly pretty enough – with long, dark curls and wise, dark blue eyes that could make any womanizer swoon.

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine, thank you Clara." The woman replied smoothly.

"H-how do you know my name?" Clara asked sharply, moving back a fraction of an inch.

"Oh...I haven't explained, have I? Habit from my Thief. I'm...uh...I always forget what he calls me! The...the...you call me the 'snogbox'!" The woman eventually exclaimed, hands raking through her curls.

"The...the TARDIS?!" Clara practically yelled, jumping back in surprise.

"Yes, that's it!" The woman grinned, moving back to keep the proximity between them.

"Ah...well...I'm sorry I called you a cow and everything." Clara muttered sheepishly, looking down as a light blush dusted her cheeks.

"I've been called worse Miss Oswald but I appreciate the apology all the same." The TARDIS smiled slightly at her.

"Alright." Clara murmured with a soft, wry smile.

"My Thief, he's very fascinated with you." The TARDIS spoke up, her voice smooth and thoughtful as she turned to gaze at Clara unabashedly. "I can certainly see why."

"Why's that?" Clara asked softly, blushing slightly under the scrutinising gaze.

"Well, you're very pretty. Rather clever. Witty too. A very nice mixture overall." The TARDIS mused lightly.

"Why...well, why have you been so mean to me then?" Clara asked, feeling pathetic as soon as she had said it.

"Oh Clara, Clara, Clara." The TARDIS hummed, as if testing out her name. "I wasn't being mean...I was...what's the word?"

"I have no idea. Not a mind reader." Clara laughed, mildly nervously.

"No, no, of course not. Although, that would be a nice ability. Humans develop that later in their evolutionary cycle, you know. Fascinating thing, the entire race splits up into factions and JEALOUSY!" The TARDIS suddenly exclaimed, making Clara jump.

"What?" Clara asked, eyes wide and surprised.

"The word! I was feeling jealousy!" The TARDIS grinned brightly, glad she had remembered.

"J...jealous? Why?" Clara questioned quietly, brow furrowed in confusion.

"Well my Thief has been paying so much attention to you that I've never had a chance to steal you away myself." The TARDIS shrugged. "So I was jealous – you paid attention, didn't you?"

Clara burst out laughing. "You're like a school boy with a crush..." she trailed off at the end, blinking at what she had said.

"A crush...a crush. Yes, that is a good term for it, I suppose. I assume you mean the human feeling of being very attracted to someone instead of the motion of compressing something until it is dust?"

"Uh, yeah." Clara laughed softly, blushing again as she realised what the TARDIS had told her. A time machine from a planet in a different galaxy...was crushing on her. "I think I need to lie down." Clara muttered to herself.

"Oh, alright then!" The TARDIS responded, laying back and pulling Clara down to lie with her.

Clara just blinked. "Uh, not strictly what I meant but okay." She said softly.

The TARDIS made a content little humming noise but stayed silent apart from that.

"How did you get into that body?" Clara asked suddenly, the question occurring to her after a second.

"Well, I'm not strictly here. This is a physical manifestation of my soul. I'll need to go back into the box soon enough." She smiled sadly as she pulled Clara close to her side.

"Oh..." Clara murmured, suddenly feeling sad at the prospect of losing the TARDIS...sort of.

"I'm sorry, love." The other woman murmured, threading her fingers through Clara's hair.

"Well...we better make the most of the time we've got." Clara said with a small, suggestive smile.

The TARDIS gave a soft, melodic laugh. "Eager..." she drawled.

"You can't deny you're not eager too." Clara smirked softly.

With that, the TARDIS pulled them up into a sitting position and crashed their lips together fervently.

Clara gave a small moan as she felt her back collide with a tree trunk but she merely wrapped her arms around the TARDIS' neck and kissed her like they wouldn't get another chance. Which they wouldn't.

The TARDIS just held her close, kissing her with bruising passion; until Clara was sure that her lips would be black and blue later.

The TARDIS pressed her hands to the tree trunk, either side of Clara, effectively boxing her in. Clara found that she really didn't mind. Instead, she wrapped her legs around the TARDIS' waist and pulled the woman flush to her.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." The TARDIS hummed against Clara's lips, making her giggle.

"Well, I can't say I've ever fantasized about a blue box but I did enjoy that." She grinned softly.

The TARDIS pulled back and rested their foreheads together, her deep blue eyes meeting Clara's warm brown ones.

"I'm going to miss you Clara Oswald." The TARDIS hummed.

"I'm not going anywhere." Clara promised softly.

"I know. But soon I won't be able to talk to you again." The TARDIS murmured sadly.

"Well, talk. Ask me anything you want to know."

The TARDIS smiled and pulled Clara down to lie with her again. Clara curled up against the TARDIS' side, sighing blissfully as the woman slid her fingers through Clara's hair again.

/

After a few hours of just lying there in almost silence, the TARDIS spoke up.

"What's your favourite song?" She asked suddenly.

"What?" Clara said, blinking in surprise for a moment before answering. "Erm, purely based on the music – not the lyrics – Habanera from Carmen. Based on the lyrics and the music...probably...I don't actually know. I like a lot of Meat Loaf's stuff – he has good lyrics. Why?"

The TARDIS shrugged. "You can tell a lot about someone by their favourite song." She said softly.

"Really? I've never thought about it." Clara hummed thoughtfully.

"You can. What's your favourite scent?" The TARDIS questioned, again pretty randomly.

"For shampoos and stuff or perfumes?" Clara frowned softly, wondering why all these random questions were being asked.

"Both." The TARDIS said with a soft, amiable smile.

"Perfume wise, my favourite is Absolutely Irresistible by Givenchy-"

"Which you are by the way." The TARDIS put in.

Clara blushed before continuing. "And shampoo or shower gel wise, I like red berries and jasmine." She said after a moment of thought.

"I see." The TARDIS smiled, before swallowing heavily as gold light began to pour from her fingertips. "Oh. Oh. He's fixed it...I'm leaving now Clara."

Clara sat up, her eyes swimming with tears suddenly. "I don't want you to go." She admitted softly.

"I know love. I don't want to go either but I have to. You know that." The TARDIS murmured; a tear spilling over at the sight of Clara's devastated face. "I'm sorry love." She whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips against Clara's, one last time.

Then, as the woman's form dissolved completely into gold light that surged past her, Clara thought she heard three words on the wind.

"I love you too." Clara whispered to empty air.


End file.
